Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 24
Synopsis "Excuse the Mess..." Since the Crime Syndicate cut power to everywhere except the prison of Belle Reve, Amanda Waller has been cornered during a riot by the escaped inmates. She encounters former Suicide Squad member El Diablo, who is intent on seeking vengeance for his having been put through the wringer on the squad, and then returned to incarceration. Spitefully, she responds that he was never worthy of the Squad - which, in her mind, is actually a rehabilitative program - activating the nanobomb that still resides in his neck, causing his head to explode. Fortunately, she still knows most of the prison's secrets, and manages to sneak her way into an older control room with outdated technology, hoping to get in touch with the remains of her team. Deadshot is not receptive to her pleas for help, given that she no longer has sway over them via the nanobombs. His interest is piqued, however, when she reminds that she still has Suchin, and will hand over all her intel on the girl if he does on more mission for her. Agreeing, though suspicious, Floyd listens as Waller explains that the Squad is to rendezvous in the Rocky Mountains in 24 hours. Supposedly, there's a weapon somewhere there. He must put a team of anyone he can together. He can promise them anything to join up, and she will agree to fulfill. The first of Floyd and Harley's recruits is Captain Boomerang. Harkness is only interested when Floyd promises that he will get first crack at killing Waller when they get back. Meanwhile, James Gordon, Jr. wonders what kind of criminal mind could manipulate the inmates at Belle Reve into building a powerful technological device if not him. The Crime Syndicate has the inmates working hard, with King Shark keeping everyone in line, in accordance with the orders of someone called the "Thinker." James grabs one of the inmates and forces him to divulge everything he knows about the Thinker. The inmate explains that the man in cell nine is having them make some kind of satellite to control something. With that knowledge, James murders his informant. James finds his way to cell nine, where the Thinker - a beyond genius level man who suffers from a nerve-degenerating disease - promises King Shark his reward in due time. That reward happens to be Amanda Waller's life. In the Rocky Mountains, a vigilante called Warrant recalls how Amanda Waller had recruited him following the Crime Syndicate's recruiting her own Squad away from her. She had tasked him with joining the remains of her team, and bringing the Crime Syndicate's intended weapon back to Belle Reve for decommissioning. Upon his arrival in the Rockies, he is surprised to see Steel waiting for him there. He had also been recruited by Waller after she found him mourning a community he had helped to build in Australia. It had been destroyed by the Crime Syndicate, and she had promised that he could bring them to justice if he joined her Suicide Squad. Upon meeting, both Steel and Warrant are met by Unknown Soldier, who claims to be in charge of this operation, promising that whatever they were promised will happen, so long as they follow his orders. Unfortunately, a fourth recruit has not appeared yet, and within ten minutes, the men are under attack by the Crime Syndicate's soldiers. However, at last, they are saved by Power Girl - Waller's final recruit. With her help, Waller's team finds its way into the Crime Syndicate's facility, and are surprised to find Deadshot and his team already there, ready to extract the Crime Syndicate's weapon: OMAC. Checking in with Waller, Unknown Soldier receives the order to kill Deadshot's Suicide Squad. Elsewhere, the Thinker finishes his call with the Unknown Soldier, having used a device to disguise his voice as Waller's. Waller, meanwhile, can't leave Belle Reve, thanks to an explosive collar around her neck. Desperately, she orders Deadshot not to bring OMAC to Belle Reve, as the Thinker ordered the other team to do. Appearances "Excuse the Mess..." Individuals *Amanda Waller *Tattooed Man *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **Captain Boomerang *James Gordon, Jr. *Secret Society **King Shark **Thinker *Hippogriff *Reverse Suicide Squad **Warrant **Steel **Unknown Soldier **Power Girl *OMAC Locations *Louisiana **Belle Reve *Colorado **Rocky Mountains *Australia Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-24 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_24 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-24-excuse-the-mess/4000-428256/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues